Watashi no Kokoro: Ayako's Story
by Stargazing Miracle
Summary: Hi! I'm Takasumi Ayako and I am part of the Guardians at Seiyo Elementary. This is my story. Love, humor, comedy, happiness, and CHARAS! WARINING-SELF INSERT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! UKAIXOC, RIMA XNAGHIKO, AMU XTADASE Disclaimer for all chapters: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXEPT FOR AYAKO TAKASUMI.
1. About Me

9Watashi No Kokoro, Chapter 1

*Note: I am an OC. It is in my perspective about being a guardian and having a shugo chara.

Chapter 1: About Ayako

My name is Ayako Takasumi. I am pretty tall, 13 years old. My hair is a dark shade of pink. I go to Seiyo Elementary with the girl known as "Cool and Spicy" Hinamori Amu. We are guardians, but not the only guardians. We are accompanied by Yuiki Yaya, a young 4th year girl who is usually acting like a baby. Alongside Yaya, is Mashiro Rima, a transfer student from Kami-sama knows where. There was another girl, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, but she went to study abroad out of Japan. Or at least that's what Amu thinks..Fujisaki Nadeshiko is actually a boy.

Yep. A boy. His name is Fujisaki Naghiko. He has trouble telling Amu that he and Nadeshiko are actually one, so he lies to her and says they're twins. He is the Jack's Chair, a replacement for Souma Kukai, who had to graduate to the upper school. Yaya bawled her eyes out when he left. I can only wonder how she's gonna be the oldest when we leave..The last person we have in the Guardians group is Hotori Tadase. He is the King's Chair and always has been. He and Amu got a little somethin' somethin' going on. Yaya and Rima love to talk about that, which always results in a embarresed "Damare! (Shut up!)" from Amu. She always gets so flustered around him~I suspect Rima likes Naghiko, of _course_ Amu likes Tadase-kun.

Yaya? She's too babyish and immature to like anybody. M-me? Well, I kinda like...Kukai...but he likes Hoshina Utau! If I didn't mention her then she is...JAPAN'S MOST AMAZING FUDGING POP-STAR EVER! The Guardians and I always have lunch in the Royal Garden with tea, too! It's really nice to hang out with your friends, isn't it? I always catch the other Guardians exept me talking...I wanna know too! One day when they were whispering, I crossed my arms, pouted, and shouted, "I wanna know tooooo! I WANNA KNOOOOW!" Yaya gave me a death stare, while everyone else sweatdropped. "NO! You don't pout like that, that's Yaya's job!" Yaya screamed at me. I swear I could feel the air so much I had to hold on to the pole to not fly away! "Ayako, you'll understand soon," Amu said.

Suddenly, Kukai came with his bag slung over his shoulder. "Oi! How's the new Jack's Chair?!" Kukai grinned and ruffled Naghiko's hair. "Good. We're just discussing..._topics_," Naghiko said and glanced and me. I had a disappointed face. "Chotto!(hey!) Ayako's a Guardian too!" I smiled and almost melted at the way he defended me. I quickly felt my cheeks turn hot. Naghiko motioned for Kukai to come closer and whispered something in his ear. "Oh.." His face dropped.

"Gomen,(sorry,)Ayako. I have to take their side, but trust me! You'll know really, really soon. I can feel it." Kukai smiled. I pouted again, recieving a stare from Yaya. Kukai walked past me and whispered to me, "Promise." Then. THENTHENTHENTHENTHEN. He kissed my cheek. Right there! In front'a everyone! He walked away grinning. I smiled lovesickly and laid my head on the table. "K-Kukai-kun..." Then. MY head melted. Right there on the table! Okay so maybe my head didn't melt..but it just felt way to heavy to lift up. Amu and Tadase smiled at each other. I slowly closed my eyes and didn't think about the secret. I was just having a great day.

* * *

**Okay! I'm so proud of myself for writing this long of a chapter. This story is basically about Ayako Takasumi (Me, OC) and her adventures in the show Shugo Chara!. I've always really actually in real life wanted a chara, but this is the closest I could get :P I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I have a feeling that we're gonna go on a really long journey :)**


	2. Someone's Got A Date

Watashi no Kokoro: Ayako's Story

Chapter 2

Just to let you know, this is a love dovey chapter. If you don't like it just wait till the next chapter. Read the last paragraph of this story and that's basically all you need to know if you don't want the real love stuff c: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Soon after lunch at the Royal Garden, Nikaidou-sensei allowed the Guardians to take break! We _could've_been watering the flowers, but we went for a walk. Kukai came with us, too. (Thank you, God for Kukai's nice teacher to let him break as a former Guardian)We were having fun. Kukai's finger grazed my hand and I jumped a little bit. His immediate reaction was to pull his hand away, but I grabbed it again showing forgiveness. I looked and saw that Amu and Tadase were doing the same thing, Rima and Naghiko were just distanced, and Yaya was too busy talking to Pepe to notice.

Kukai suddenly stopped, and I stopped with him as the group pulled ahead. "Nee, Ayako," I blushed like mad. "H-Hai?(Y-yes?)" "I was wondering if you wanted to go the amusement park with me a little later? You know, just to hang out? We could ride the spinning teacups," He suggested. The inner me, my heart (**A/N This is a hint that Ayako's gonna be getting a shugo chara later :D)**told me to tell him yes. I did. "Sure! I'll meet you there at...6? Is that o-okay?" "Yep! I'll meet you there! Wait, where's the group?" We looked around to see that they were gone. "Oh wellers, let's just head back to the Royal Garden and wait." Chottomatte.. (Hey, wait..) Were we alone?! As in a-l-o-n-e, as in by ourselves, as in nobody else, as in ALONE?! I started to panic. What if I screwed up in saying something?! What if he thinks I'm weird and stands me up?! Oh, the terribles!

I started heavily breathing. "In, out, in out," I panicked. Kukai's face morphed into worry. "Ayako! Daijobu?(Are you okay?)" "Yeah, I'm okay." I breathed out. "You don't look okay! Come on, ohime-sama. (Princess.) Oh my gosh. Then. THENTHENTHENTHENTHENTHENTHEN . He picked me up. Right there! "Do you need to go to the nurse?" I blushed so hard my body was 100 degrees. "No..I'm okay..arigatou gozaimous..(thank you..) He put me down. "You know you have very pretty eyes? They're a beautiful shade of brown." I think I almost fainted. He put me down behind the school so no one could see us. We headed to the Royal Garden, were the others had already arrived Rima sipped her tea and looked at us. "What took you so long? What were you doing?" Kukai sweatdropped. "We only got lost, I swear..." Yaya chimed in. "You guys got lost, huh? In each other's eyes?"

"N-no! We got lost! Like he said! But then, you guys were already gone so..." I continued to blabber while waving my arms ridiculously. I bet I looked like a retard to those passing by. Well, at least I got to spend _some _time with him. There's more to come tonight, too! All of a sudden, everyone got alerted. "Ayako! We gotta go! Tell our class teachers we'll be back! We have some...Guardian stuff to do!" I sighed. I'm always left by myself while they run off. I have no choice. I'm gonna follow them.

* * *

**Mwahhahahaha! Cliffhanger! Although you might already know what's gonna happen T^T This morning, like, as soon as I woke up, I typed up and **_**extra **_**long chapter for you guys. Like, around 800 or 900 something words. But as I was typing, my laptop froze up, deleting anything that had a letter in it. I was soososososososososos mad, because I worked so hard on it. It was COMPLETELY different than this. It didn't even have Kukai in it! I retyped it and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**~Chaaara-su!**


	3. Spying Girl

Watashi no Kokoro Chapter 3 :)

**Whoa! This is really long! Over 1,000 words! I'm so proud of mahself =w= Anyways, there's a special message at the end of the chapter for Amuto fans. NO SKIPPING XD Enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

Amu's POV

Yaya, Rima, Naghiko, Tadase and I ran outside to face an XEGG. "Mooooooeeee!" It shreiked. The sound was unbearable, like none we've ever battled before. My hands flew to my ears like reflex. The sound was even worse than nails on a chalkboard. Rikka was actually there too. "Su!" I yelled. We transformed until I was completely changed. "MOOOOOOEEEEEEE!" The egg shrieked again. "Rikka! What is it saying?" I yelled. "What? You really feel like that? Amu, the egg says that it's bearer has given up her dream to be a model!" Rikka said.

"Don't feel that way!" I shouted to the egg. "Everybody gives up on their hopes and dreams sometimes! But that dream will NEVER, EVER go away! You might want to be a singer when you get older, but your dream will always be in your heart!" I told the black egg. "Moooeeee?" The egg asked. This time, it wasn't shrieking, it was quiet, and it's noise was more like a question." "Amu-chan!" Tadase yelled at me. "Negative Heart! Lock on!" The egg purified into a regular heart's egg. My clothes poofed back on, and I bent down and put my hand on my knees. I started panting, because that was really tiring! I was exhausted, but returned to class anyway.

Ayako's POV.

What the? Was this one of the magical girl animes and mangas I look at?! (A/N: What you don't know, Ayako, it is, and better yet, you're in a fanfiction! xD) Whatever. "I'm going back to class," Amu said. CRAP! I forgot to tell the teachers! I quickly beat them to the school and ran into the classroom. I ran into each of their classrooms. "Sakine-sensei? Yaya will be right back!" I ran to the next room. "Kamui-sensei? Tadase will be back!" To the next. "Shion-sensei? Rima and Naghiko are coming!"

I ran back to my classroom. I was welcomed by Nikaidou-sensei staring at me."Takasumi-san? Do you mind telling me why you're an hour late into class?" All eyes were on me. An hour?! I rubbed the back of my head. "Ahhh, I was in the restroom, and came out, and Hatsune-sensei wanted me to take some stuff down to the office," I lied. I bit my tounge. I wasn't the lying type, and felt really guilty. "That took an hour? Takasumi, you may ask permission next time. Take a seat."

He shifted his attention back to the science lesson. "So, the fish ate the bear, and after that he ate a fly. Can you tell me what's wrong with this lesson?" I sat back. I didn't really want to answer the question. My mind was on something else; what were the other Guardians doing? I need to know! My good friend, Miyuki-chan scribbled something on a ripped piece of paper from the corner of her science paper (A/N: I do this all the time while writing notes to my friends xD) and flicked it at me. I read it.

U okay? Seem a little distracted, A.

I scribbled back and sighed.

I'm okay, just a little tired, that's all.

Miyuki shot me a disapproving look, but deep inside that was worry. She sighed and looked back at the teacher. I don't know what to do today. I'm so confused! The bell rang shortly after, dissmissing us all to go home. Our group walked together and dropped people off at their houses. Amu was first. Then Naghiko, then Yaya. It was just me and Tadase. "Are you okay, Ayako-chan? You look like you have something on your mind," He told me. Yeah, why were you and the others transforming?! Tell me that! I didn't say it, because that would be rude to Tadase.

"No, I'm okay. Arigatou (Thanks) for asking, though." Just like Miyuki, Tadase gave me a sad look. I looked away, because I felt so bad lying to my best friends. "Weeeeell, I gotsta gozies," I told Tadase, leaving him alone. "Okay, Ayako. See you tomorrow!" He said. I got home, and kicked my shoes off while running upstairs. "I'm home, Mom, Dad! I'll be in my room!" I closed my door and flopped on to my dress covered bed. The bed had a comforter with severeal different designs of dresses. My wall was covered with fashion designs I doodled. They were all my ideas posted on to one wall. I got up and got my sketchpad and doodled some more ideas. I wonder what they were doing...

* * *

**Hahaha! Ohhh, Ayako. You're so funny. Hey guys, looks like we just found out Ayako's dream! Not we, I already knew xD So, if you guys look at my reviews, you guys will see a girl named SakuraOhimeSama. (Or something like that) To all of my readers who like this story, please review NICE THINGS, as that reviewer mentioned DID NOT. It was disgusting with crude words and flames. She didn't even put a reasome for flaming! But I'm over it! So, everybody give a round of applause for TryingNotToFall! Clap for her! She made my day with that review! If you don't have an account here and you read my story, please review as guest. I love reviews from all my readers! Thank you guys for your support, and tune in for the next chapter! Oh, and one more thing. Let me know in the reviews if you know who the teachers are! I'll make sure to give you a special shoutout in the next chapter!**

**Ikuto: Hey! When am I gonna be featured in this? **

**Me: Kick rocks, Ikuto. I'm a Tadamu fan.**

**Ikuto: But I'm hoooot!**

**Me: True. Maybe-JUST MAYBE I'll make a story with You and Amu,or Yoru and Miki,aright? Happy?**

**Ikuto: Fine.**

**Sorry Amuto fans!**

**Chaaara-su!**


	4. Sick Day

Okay, so I'm working really, really, really hard on typing longer chapter for you, so here we go!

* * *

Ayako POV

The next morning I woke up with a headache, and a severe case lf bedhead. Like, swear, fullout static electricity! I got off of mybed and something crashed to the floor. It rolled for a little while. My eyes went wide..."EEEEEEHHHH?!" I shrieked. It was an egg?! I picked it up and poked it a few times. It was purple with polka dots of all different colors on it. Did I lay this thing?! I sighed.

What was this? I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, keeping my eye on the egg. My little sister, Yuki, walked in the bathroom. "Onee-Chan, I need to go-" Her eyes landed on my egg. "What's dish?" She asked. "C-Chottomatte*!" I yelled through a mouth of spit and toothpaste. She ran out of the bathroom as fast as her little legs could take her-with my egg in her hands.I chased her down the hall, and she just kept running. I fell on my face quite a few times -_- I finally got hold of her.

I grabbed her by her shoulder, flipped her around, grabbed my egg and ran. Straight back to the bathroom, where I pressed my back against the door and locked it before releasing. All of this with a foaming mouth. No wonder Yuki was running! To a six year old, I probably looked like a rabid squirrel like this, not to mention my fur-like bedhead. I checked the alarm clock on the bathroom windowsill and saw it was 8:15. "Jeez, late again," I sighed, shaking my head.

I finished brushing my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror, laying my elbow on the counter and my chin in my hand. "Takasumi Ayako, huh? That's me." I whispered to no one. "Yes,

that's you. And you should be proud of the person yout grew up to be," A small voice said. My head snapped up and flew to my surroundings, nearly ripping it off my neck. "Wh-Who's there? Yuki, go away!" I yelled. I heard Yuki's delicate, childish voice come from afar. "Wha you said, nee-chan?" If it wasn't her...WHO WAS IT? "Nothing, 'Ki." Ghosts? I snickered silently.

Ghosts sound much more horrifying than that. I took off my clothes and got into the lukewarm water coming from the faucet. "Aaaahhhh," I moaned, under hot water. I checked the clock again. "It doesn't hurt to stay home," I thought as I filled up the tub. I sank my body in the hot water, thinking. What part of a chocolate coronet do you eat first? The fat or small side? And how do you prevent the chocolate from coming out of the end when you bite into it?* I really have no idea...And what's with FISH? I think it's classified as seafood, but I just don't get it, at all. an half hour past, and I spent it in the tub. I was taking a "sick day" today, so I got out of the bath and drained the water. I wrapped my green, yellow and blue towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom, taking my egg with me.

"Yuki?" I called. "Yuki-chan!" I glanced out of the window in my room, and her bus had pulled away and drove off. Guess this leaves me home. I changed into clothes and grabbed my phone. Might as well text Amu. I started to type, but realizing they were at school, I didn't. I snapped it shut and flipped on my TV. Pokèmon, AKB48, Lil' Pri...I guess I'll settle for Lucky Star. Hehehe, chocolate coronets.. My egg started to wiggle. And flop. AND FLY. It quickly landed back on my dresser. **(A/N: Hehehe. Star-san tricked you guys, the egg isn't hatching yet ^3^) **I sat, and my mouth was gaping. I walked over and poked it, and it wiggled again. I pulled my finger back, and watched it. Sigh..ooh! My laptop's done charging!

I put it on my lap and flipped it. I opened Google and typed in my favorite social networking site. I logged in and checked the "Who's On" bar at the far left. What? Amu is on? Must be from mobile. "Hey Amu!" I texted. Ding. "Hey, Taiyaki. Y aren't u at school 2day?" I laughed. "I was late. Tell them I'm taking sck." Another ding. "Will do. Will come visit later. I have a surprise for u." "A surprise? K, as long as I like it!" "U might." I closed my laptop, ending the conversation. Oh, Konata... I'm turned of my TV and slept for a little. DING DONG... I groaned. DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG. "Yako- chi! YAYA WANTS TO COME IN!" DINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDI- I swung the door open, cutting her off mid-ding.

Standing there next to Yaya was Kukai. KUKAI?! Ohnoohnoonoohno. The date! How could I have forgotten the date?! I put it on my pho-wait, it died yesterday. I wrote it on my cal-the same calendar that wouldn't stay up on the wall. "Crap! Kukai before you hate me, I'm sorry I forgot, a whole bunch of st-" I was cut off by him grabbing me by my shoulders and hugging me. "It's okay," I blushed. "H-Honto ni*?" I asked. "Yes." He answered, letting go of me.

"Can we see your room?" Yaya asked. "Um, okay." I said, leading them up. "WAIT!"I yelled, remembering about my egg. I spears my arms and blocked the stairs. "Hold on minute!" I darted upstairs and hid my egg in my sock drawer. "Now you can go up," I said, unlocking the stairs. "Wooow! Look at this!" Yaya commented, clearly fascinated by my stuff. "Wait, don't you guys have to be back by a certain time?" I asked. We have the rest of the day off, Tsukasa told us we could," Kukai answered.

"Oh," I said, relived a bit. "Where are the others, then?" "Shopping." I bit my lip, not knowing what else to do. "Yaya brought a movie!" Yaya yelled, breaking the silence and pulling something out of the blue bag she'd brought. "'Yume no Tamago: Kokoro Edition'? I asked, looking at the title. We watched the movie for a while til it was over. Kinda long. I yawned. "Ayako, may we talk in private?" Kukai asked. Why? "Um, sure," I said. He took me to Yuki's room.

"Ayako. I've liked you for a very long time now. I think we should be together..." He grabbed my hand and got on one knee. "Ayako Takasumi: Will you be my girlfriend?" We stood silently for a moment, and I saw hurt flash across has eyes. My face of confusion turned into happiness. "Yes!" I screamed." His hurting face turned to joy as he lifted me up and spun me. "Thank you." I said, and we walked back to my room with our fingers intertwined. A pair small eyes turned to us, and yelled, "WHAT DID YAYA MISS?!"

**Okai! That was my attempt at a long chapter. I'm not getting too many reviews...so, as an author this is my question to you: Should I discontinue this story? It's all up to you guys :) Until next time...**

**Chaaaara-su!**


	5. We Meet the Chara!

Okay. Hai guys! I just uploaded this for you guys and worked extra, extra hard on it for you. Hope you enjoy it! (P.S Don't be misleaded, I've taken **Miki****'s **(reviewer's) advice. I'm going to continue the story, and not to do it just fro reviews. I'm having fun writing it, and that's what matters :) ) Enjoy!

* * *

Ayako POV

"What did Yaya miss?!" The small brunette shouted. I laughed. "Just a new relationship, that's all," I said, waving my hand. Yaya squealed. "Ooh! Rima-chan's gonna be so excited!" "Actually, no, we're going to wait, then make it public," Kukai said. Yaya looked crestfallen. "Oh. Okay," She answered. Then, back to her cheerful self, asked, "Hey, Ayako, do you have any candy?"

Yuki's totally gonna kill me for this.."Yeah. Go to Yuki's room and look behind her bed in a box that's labeled 'Books.' There's a secret stash of candy in there," I told her. Her eyes twinkled. "Can I have it all?! PLEASE?!" I laughed again. "Yes, Yaya. You can. Knock yourself out." She ran to my sister's room and nearly ripped apart the box. "H-hey, you're going to get me in trouble," I said, sweatdropping.

Yaya didn't hear me. "Oh joy! Snickers, Three Musketeers, Rolos-" She gasped as she found the jackpot. "REESES PEANUT BUTTER CUPS!" She screamed, stuffing her face with the sugary sweets. _All _of the sugary sweets. Kukai turned to me. "Why would your six year old have a secret stash of candy?" I thought. "Well, my family _has _always been sweet-tooth fanatics, so we have lots of can-" I was cut off by Yaya shaking me. "More candy! More candy!" She yelled, her mouth covered in chocolate.

"I-I-I-I-D-D-D-D-O-O-O-O-N-N-N-N'-T-T-T-T H-H-H-H-H-A-A-A-A-A-V-V-V-V-V-V-E-E-E-E-E-E A-A-A-A-A-AN-N-N-N-N-N-Y-Y-Y-Y-M-M-M-M-M-O-O-O-O-O-R-R-R-R-R-E-E-E-E-!" I shakily stopped shaking me grabbed her bag and ran out the door. I guess to find some more candy.

I felt dizzy. "Catch me," I said, as I fell. A pair of arms caught me under my arm. Kukai sat me on my bed after he dragged me to my room.

"Nee, Kukai, what made you want to be with me?" I asked, after I regained strength and sight. "Wakaranai, (I don't know,) I just thought you were pretty, sweet and funny. That's what I look for in a girl-turns out I've found it," He said. A rosy color quickly rose to my cheeks. I playfully punched him in the chest. "Oh you," I laughed. "OK Ayako, I'm gonna go, okay? I don't want you getting in trouble for you having a boy over while your parents aren't home." I sighed. "Okay, mister. Bye," I said, waving as he walked outside my room, down the stairs and out of the house. I followed and locked the door afterwards.

-Time Skip to next week-desu~-

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, perfect for going outside with friends. That's exactly what I did. I met up with everybody at "Aisukurimu Okuku." ("Ice Cream Kingdom.")

It was so much fun! I got vanilla, my favorite, Rima got Rocky Road/Mint Chocolate Chip, Amu and Tadase both got chocloate with sprinkles, Yaya got vanilla with sprinkles, and Kukai got caramel yogurt. Under the table, despite his wanting to keep our relationship private until a certain time, he squeezed my hand. I blushed and hid my face. Hotori-kun ( We're not that close, so I call him both Hotori-kun and Tadase.)

looked at me. "Takasumi-san, is there a problem?" "N-no, I'm okay," I answered. Amu giggled. "Hehehe, I remember when you used to call me _Hinamori-san," _Amu said. The whole table, excluding me, yelled in unsion, "When did this happen?!" I didn't say anything because 2 days prior to today, Amu had texted me, telling me the news. I smiled at everyone's shocked reaction. It was so so _so _obvious.

The rest of today had gone by pretty quickly; Kukai and I texted, LOL-ing and OMG-ing. At home, despite eating ice cream, I got some sushi, plopped myself in front of the couch, and watched Lil' Pri. Yay. Wow...what is this feeling? I thought, getting up. My heart...it feels...alive. Like I'm giving birth to someone...from my heart! I went back upstairs to see my sock drawer open and my egg floating above it. Suddenly, it started to crack..revealing a little chibi. "Hello! I'm Tapioca." said the chibi.

"H-Hello, I'm Ayako..." I introduced myself. Tapioca-chan laughed. "I know who you are! I am you!" Backing away slowly, I got my phone. Dialing my best friend's number, I stared at Tapioca. She was girl with curly purplish-brown hair, wearing a frilly lavender dress, that's holding a tapioca pearl (which looked pretty happy) under her arm and a fairy wand in the other. She seemed so sweet with a voice like and angel. "Moshi moshi," Amu answered.

"Okay. Um, Amu, okay, so I got an egg, right? And it was all purple-ish and stuff, wish colorful polka dots on it. And, like I've had it for a while, and I hid it in my sock drawer, and now it came out, and a little chibi-thingy hatched from it!" I panicked. A moment of silence proceeded, Amu all taking it in. "Amu? Hello?" I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it to see if we had gotten disconnected. We hadn't been. I put it back up to my ear and listened. After a few more moments of silence, I practically _heard _Amu grinning from ear to ear. "Congratulations! You've just given birth to your Guardian Character!" She congratulated me. WHAT?!

* * *

Hooray! I'm done! I actually let my friend read the previous chapters via Skype, and she absolutely love them. She called them "retartedly awesome" XD She's been asking me if I've uploaded the new chapter yet. Does this answer your question? This is for you, friend :D


	6. Chara Change! We need an explanation!

Hi guys! Welcome to the next installment of this story! Thanks for sticking around :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (I'm not good at long chapters)! On to the story!

* * *

Ayako POV

What?! I mentally yelled. As if Amu could read my mind, she said, "I said you've just given birth to a Guardian Character! I'll be over soon!" The phone disconnected. In a fraction of a second, the doorbell rang, causing me to jump. I ran downstairs and unlocked my door, suddenly standing face to face with an ecstatic Amu. "Where is she?" She asked, and her floating chibis (which I've somehow never managed to see) echoed. "U-upstairs," I replied, sweatdropping.

They bolted upstairs where Tapioca was quietly flying and humming. Amu's Guardian Characters flew up to her, surprising her. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she spun around. "Hi! I'm Ran, Amu's Shugo Chara! These are my sisters, Miki, Su and Dia! What's your name?" The energetic pinkette chara greeted Tapioca excitedly. "I'm Tapioca, Ayako's chara. As I've heard from Amu about you, Ran, you represent Amu's dream to be more honest about her feelings. As do I," Tapioca informed them.

"Hi, I'm Miki, as Ran introduced. Nice to meet you." The blue haired chara, introduced as Miki, told her. The blondish-greenish haired chara flew forward. "Konnichiwa! I am Su. I hope you and Ayako have a good time, desu~!" She introduced herself. The last one, presumed at Dia, gently spoke to Tapioca with a voice a little more heavenly that hers.

"Thanks to Ran for introducing me. I am Dia, the youngest chara of Amu's. I hope that we get along very nicely, especially you and I, Tapioca. I feel like us, together, will have the strongest friendship of all," Dia introduced herself with a small smile. Tapioca smiled widely. "It's so nice to meet and get to know each and everyone of you. I hope that each of us will be great friends!"

Wow, my chara's so nice. But I still need to know why I have one. "Amu, I'm still greatly confused. What are charas, and why do I have one?" Amu took a deep breath. "Everybody has a dream to do something to be something...or someone. But, pure hearted children have charas that represent the child's true self, and who they want to be. You can character transform with them. There are also these things called X-Eggs, where they represent a child's broken dream of the giving up of a dream.

"If you talk to it and purify it, it will go back to it's owner's heart. That's what I do, as the Joker of the Guardians. It's an exclusive group for those who have charas. Tadase formed it, hoping to both make knew friends and ihave his chara do the same. You are the Knight's Chair, an all new chair made exclusively for you. Your job is basically just to help us with X-Eggs, but we can have tons of fun with this too. I hope this answered all of your questions." Amu finished explaining to me perfectly with a long breath out. "Thanks, it really did."

"Hey, I want to show Tapioca-chan off to the other Guardians," I say with a smile. "Sure," Amu said. "Let's go!" I changed my clothes in my room while Amu played with Yuki. She didn't even know Amu came over! "I'm readty!" I called to Amu. "Okay!" My little sister came stomping over."Reaady? For what, nee-chan? Whatever it is, I want to go!" Yuki stomped her foot with each word "No, Yuki. Stay with Mama and PaPa. Look, you're not even ready!" Yuki glanced down at her bright green polka-dotted pajamas she was wearing. "I guess you're right..."

I have to go somewhere with Amu, okay?" She hesitated, but eventually agreed. Come on, Tapioca!" I called, only to realize she was flying right next to me. I giggled and trotted down the stairs. I on the last step when I got a text. From Kukai of course.

To: Ayako Takasumi

From: Kukai Souma

Hello, beautiful. What are we doing today? -Kukai

To: Kukai Souma

From: Ayako

Actually, I was planning on seeing you today. What are you doing, having another ramenn contest with Utau? Have fun, and remember to beat her ;)

Then, we texted back and forth. On the stairs. For 15 minutes. I turned to see Amu sat down playing a game on her phone, and Tapioca was sleeping on my shoulder. "Sorry Amu! I was just texting someone," I said. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Kukai, was it?"

"No!" Chara Change! From a girl that doesn't express her feelings, to a girl who can! "Yes, it was him! The truth is, we're deeply in love, and we've been hiding a relationship for about a week now!" I snapped out of my chara change. Amu laughed.

"It's alright, I was reading over your shoulder! Why didn't you tell me you guys were dating?" I sighed as I snapped my phone shut and shoved it into my purse. "Kuukai wanted to wait until we made it public." "Oh! Okay. Let's go now shall we?" We walked out the house, our arms looped. I locked the door behind me. "Going to go see the guardians, showing off my chara, right now it feels like nothing else mattas!" I sang, getting a giggle out of Amu. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Yay! How did you guys like this chapter? I really, really try to make long chapters, but I absolutely SUCK at it. Anywhoo, I hope you guys liked it, and tune in for the next chapter! Oh, and a big thank you to Unyielding Wish for giving me the idea of Tapioca-chan's name and apperacnce. I litterally just copied and pasted out of the PM XD Thanks for reading!**

**Chaaraaa-su~!**


End file.
